A Gathering of Moments
by Mirror's Mirage
Summary: Dajan challenges Sweet Amoris transfer student, Kaurana to a basketball game of one on one and they quickly bond over their shared interest. A collection of stories about Dajan & Kaurana as their friendship grows. Formerly known as 'The Basketball Court'. Entry 4 - Disinterested in Girl Talk - Each 'chapter' is considered stand-alone. Expect Not very often updates despite the tag.
1. Basketball Court

I was frustrated by the lack of Dajan stories on the My Candy Love forums and the lack of one-shots. So I wrote this.

PC* - Player Character

NPC* Non-Player Character

Dajan is the character of the creators of 'My Candy Love'. Kaurana is my Player Character

* * *

_The Basketball Court_

* * *

_Early September, __Thursday, Post-Club Hours, Gymnasium, Sweet Amoris High_

With a basketball under her arm and her sports bag, which doubled as her school bag on her shoulder, Kaurana walked into the gym, dressed in a green tanktop, gray basketball shorts, black sneakers. She was relieved to find that she was alone. There were times when she just wanted to have some time to herself. She after he, she dumped her bag onto one of the bleachers and strode to the middle of the court.

She dropped the ball between her feet and raked her fingers through her short platinum blonde locks before kicking the ball up into her hand and throwing it through the hoop. It made a nice swishing sound as it went in and thudded to the ground once before she scooped it up and looped around the court, shooting a shot from the center line of the gym.

She frowned as the ball bounced off the rim; she went back for the ball and dribbled for a moment before jumping and dunking the ball into the basket.

She got caught up in improving her shots, changing the angles, how she approached the basket so much that she didn't notice she had an audience until he started clapping when her latest shot swept into the hoop.

Her head whipped around towards the door as the ball bounced on the basketball court floor, forgotten.

It was Dajan with his sports bag on his shoulder in his red and white basketball shirt and shorts from earlier that day and clapping.

"Kaurana, was it? You're very good,"

Kaurana grinned and went to retrieve her basketball which was rolling away.

"Thanks." she said retrieving the basketball and tossing it from hand to hand. "How long where you standing there?"

He smiled. "Long enough."

"Ah," she spun the ball on her finger. "You're one of 'those people'. The kind that give 'not an answer' answers,"

Dajan set his own basketball on one of the benches and laughed. "And you're the sarcastic type. To think you were so nice earlier,"

"I believe in good first impressions. And being nice to people who aren't complete bitches to me the second I walk in the doors," Kaurana turned and shot the ball, smiling as it swept through the net and thunked to the ground with a satisfying sound. This time the ball conveniently rolled towards her instead of forcing her to chase after it and she stopped it with her foot.

"You've met those kind of people I take it,"

"This school is fine but it does have it's downsides." she admitted, turning to face him again. "So, what are you doing here?"

"Came to practice," Dajan said. "But I wouldn't mind a partner,"

"Okay," Kaurana kicked the ball into her hands as they took up positions across from each other. "Half court? We can play 21. First to get 21 points wins,"

"Sounds good."

"Then show me what you got," Kaurana threw the ball into the air and both of them jumped for it. He had the height advantage and his fingers clasped the ball as hers grazed it. They landed heavily, Dajan running down the court but Kaurana quickly caught up with him. blocking his path to the hoop. He ducked left and then right then feinted to the right again and quickly ducked left, ducking under her arm.

She darted in front of him again, batting the ball out of his hand, snatching it up and dribbling down the court, closing the distance between them and the basket.

She dodged his advance, threw the ball into the air and ducked under his arm, jumping for the ball and slamming it down into the net with a whoop of triumph.

The ball rolled to Dajan and he caught it. "A slam dunk. Very impressive jump,"

"Thanks," Kaurana let go of the basket and dropped down. "3 points for me,"

The dark-skinned basketball player let a grin flash across his face, almost-white teeth bright against his skin. "Then let's keep going," Dajan challenged, dribbling the ball and dodging around her. They looked like vanilla and chocolate, moving around the basketball court, twisting, running and dodging - psychically they couldn't look more un-alike.

The game moved quickly with each of them rapidly gaining points but occasionally, Kaurana would steal the ball and make a shot putting her ahead by 9 points.

The score stood at Dajan – 15 and Kaurana 19 when Dajan stole the ball, dodging around her, executing a spin and throwing the ball over his shoulder. Kaurana jumped for it, but the ball swooped through the net before she could catch it. "Damnit,"

Dajan stopped the ball with his foot. "You're very good. Considering going for your school basketball team?"

"Maybe, I just got here," she said as Dajan started dribbling the ball again. He went left but Kaurana darted in front of him, scooping the ball up and into her hand and dodging around him, laughing. She went for the hoop, spinning and dodging Dajan's attempts to block her and spun towards the basketball hoop for a layup and as she threw it, her foot slipped, a nasty crack echoing in the gym and with a curse she hit the ground, twisting her body so her side hit the ground properly but she skidded too.

The sound of the ball bouncing off the hoop rim went unnoticed as Dajan rushed over to help her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she winced as Dajan helped her sit up. "Thanks. Just a scrape," Her right arm had an angry red scrape and with Dajan's help she tried to stand but her foot protested and she shrieked, sitting back down again. "Damnit, I think I twisted my ankle..." she muttered, cradling the injured foot. "Guess I haven't been stretching enough."

"Lemme see it," Dajan said. Kaurana drew her hands away and leaned back on them as Dajan took look at her ankle, brushing calloused fingers on it. Kaurana let out a pained hiss and Dajan looked up at her frowning.

"It doesn't look too bad, but it is swollen. Here, I have something in my bag." Dajan helped her up, looping her arm around his shoulder and looping one arm around her waist. She lifted her foot off the ground and with Dajan's help, hobbled over to the bleachers and his bag.

"Why do you have a pharmacy in your bag?" she wondered.

Dajan smiled. "My teammates and I have gotten enough minor injuries make me learn that I should be prepared. Keeps my mother happy,"

"Convenient. I'd hate to drag myself to the nurse's office only to find she isn't there,"

"Put your ankle up," Dajan directed. Kaurana obeyed putting it on the bench, using both of her hands to manage it without shifting the swollen muscle. Dajan took off her shoe and sock then rubbed a cool clear cream on it, making Kaurana let a sigh of relief before he tightly wrapped an ace bandage around it like a pro and used a clip to keep together.

Only when he treated her ugly scrap did he allow her to stand up and test the 'splint'.

"Dajan, you're fantastic," she grinned jogging the length of the bench across the gym floor.

Dajan chuckled. "Glad I could help," he said as something growled. Kaurana frowned, looking around for the sound and laughed when she realized it was Dajan's stomach.

"Hungry?"

He grinned without shame. "Starving," he dug his cellphone out of his bag and frowned. "It's later than I thought - 7," he glanced outside - the sun was setting but not quickly. "It's an hour drive to my house," he grumbled.

"There's always the diner." Kaurana offered. "My mom's out of town and I live in fear of my aunt's cooking,"

Dajan raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you asking me on a date, Miss Kaurana?"

"If that's what you would like to believe," she said, matching his playful sarcasm. "I'm simply offering food that will be in your growling stomach sometime in the next fifteen minutes,"

"Now how could I turn down such a generous offer?"

"Don't,"

He doesn't.

* * *

Ambiguous ending. Please review and tell me what you think. It's a one-shot, most likely so how will I know you read it till the end otherwise?


	2. The Forum

I was inspired by the latest episodes that I've cleared in the game so I wrote this. I'm really sad that Dajan doesn't appear beyond episode 3. :(

This story will state complete because I intend for every story in it (if I write more) to stand alone.

Thank you for all the reviews.

* * *

Early November- the Forum

7:14 pm

"Kaurana?"

Dajan stopped his bike, curiously looking through the window of the new 'Forum', a bookstore/cafe/computer center that had open up recently across from Sweet Amoris High School, ignoring the glances from the teenage patrons talking outside of it. Through the window, he could see a familiar head of platinum-blonde hair adorned with an equally familiar plastic star – though it was purple not yellow - leaning against the arm of a window-side chair.

Dajan locked his bike on the nearby bike rack outside of the Forum and walked inside, the bell jingling to announce his arrival. It was quaint – there was an upper mezzanine filled with books and tables and soft chatter came from this level, the crinkling of papers evident. The first floor was mostly carpet save for the spot by the counter and also scattered with tables – a long counter was in the back where orders were taken. Another alcove in the back and the right of the counter was reserved for computer terminals. In the front of the store was an alcove of short bookshelves and plush comfortable armchairs. Only two people were here and the other person was completely absorbed in her book, completely oblivious to everything around her.

One of the armchairs was occupied by a girl with platinum-blonde hair and a black star tattooed under her left eye and Dajan smiled. It _was _Kaurana and she was fast asleep, slumped in the chair. Her legs and head were draped across the arms of the chair, one arm flung across her eyes, the other draped across her belly. She was wearing something more...fashionable than sports clothes – a black caraco jacket over a white lace tank top and lace-edged blue denim skirt with a pair of black leggings under it and a pair of purple Victorian boots lay discarded in front of the armchair alongside her schoolbag. An empty travel mug sat on the side table along with a well-thumbed copy of 'Plato's Republic'.

"Kaurana," Dajan said, shaking her shoulder. She mumbled, flapping a hand. "Kaurana, wake up. That _can't _be comfortable. Come on, wake up,"

She mumbled again, pulling her arm from across her eyes and blinking up at him blearily. Dajan smiled as her eyes came into focus.

"Dajan...?" she mumbled. The basketball player was dressed in 'normal' wear today - an unzipper half zip-up maroon sweater over a white t-shirt with black jeans and converse sneakers. His dreadlocks were pulled back into the usual ponytail by a maroon cord.

"Hey, sleepyhead." he said. "Aren't you going to cramp up like that?"

"What are you doing here?" she asked, ignoring his question. She stretched, swinging her legs from the arm of the chair and setting them on the floor.

"There was a paperwork mix up with your school," Dajan explained. "The person I got on the phone was a moron so I decided to come in person,"

"Oh sounds like..." She yawned hugely, covering her mouth with an olive-tone hand. "fun,"

"Long day?"

"I helped a couple make up today and I had a test and I got a bunch of homework today and Castiel was teasing me today and Lysander is always losing his things and I met people I had never seen before but then again I've only been here a few weeks..."

"Whoa, whoa, slow down!" Dajan said, holding up his hands.

Kaurana giggled and yawned again.

"Wow, you're like a totally different person when you're sleepy," Dajan observed with amusement.

"I'm tired," Kaurana confirmed, blinking at him.

"I can see that," Dajan said as she stood, stretching.

"I'm gonna get somethin' to drink," she said. "Do you want somethin'?"

"No, I'm fine," he assured her. She nodded, weaving through the tables and ambling over to the counter then she wandered back to her wallet and ambled back to the counter. Dajan contained a laugh at her behavior and watched as she ordered an apple cider and a scone before wandering back and plopping down in her seat again.

"Shouldn't you go to the school?"

"Already done,"

"Oh," Kaurana took a sip of the apple cider then a bigger gulp. "How's your school?"

"It's fine. We had a few games against other schools last month,"

"Did you win?"

"Every one," he said proudly and he grinned at Kaurana's sleeply smile.

"That's amazing! The basketball club here doesn't do much," Her smile dropped. "Mostly it's just pick-up games,"

Dajan frowned. "Well, that's a waste,"

"Tell me about it," she finished her scone quickly and put on her boots again collecting her things, slinging her bag around her shoulders. "I should go home before I pass out," she said, yawning again.

"I can walk you there," Dajan offered, remembering that her apartment was fairly close to the school.

"It's o-o-" she yawned again, cutting herself off.

"I'm walking you home," Dajan said firmly, hooking his arm through hers. He was sort of afraid she would fall over and break her ankle in those boots of hers. Despite her nap, she was totally out of it but she seemed coherent enough as she let Dajan steer her out of the shop.

"That way," she pointed westwards towards Great Lake Avenue where the jewelry store, Leigh's Clothing Shop, dollar store and her oddball apartment house was located. Most of the residential parts were to the north or the east though there was an East Market Street that ran north to south.

"Did you ride your bike?"

"It's a short walk - I can get it tomorrow," she said dismissively.

"Alright," Dajan agreed as they stopped at the corner of Great Lake Street, which was line on either side by shops. To the south, part of the road had been blocked by a heap of rocks that plunged off the cliff a few weeks ago and construction was underway to make sure any cars and passersby wouldn't get crushed by falling rocks in the future on their way to the few homes out that way.

"Why are you so tired? Running around too much?" Dajan asked as they crossed the almost deserted street.

"I think I skipped lunch...You know when you feel really energetic and then you suddenly crash?" Kaurana gestured with her free hand, putting it up high near her head and bringing it down to waist level.

"Yup, happens after a game sometimes. It just catches up with you. Did you say you were playing matchmaker today?"

"Peacemaker," Kaurana explained as they walked passed the Clothing Shop on their way down Strawberry Lane where the homes were located. "Leigh - " she pointed behind them at the clothing shop. "The owner of that shop, his girlfriend was mad at him or something so I decided to help them make up,"

"Are you a naturally nice person? You go on errands for random strangers, play peacemaker - "

"Sometimes, I'm not so nice," Kaurana covered a small yawn and leaned against Dajan, slumping against his shoulder.

"Come on, don't fall asleep on me now," he chuckled. "There's your house," It was a tall two-story building with a sloping roof and a good-sized covered porch out front with a tree flanking either side of but someone had lined the area with trees, creating a wall of foliage around the 'courtyard' of the house. There were several neighboring houses, stopping at the tree line a half mile away.

"I shouldn't stay up so late..." she mumbled, tugging out of Dajan's hold and trailing over slowly to her house.

He waited while she rummaged around in her bag for her keys and held them up in triumph, opening the door. She turned to him, still rubbing her eyes. "Thanks for walking me home. Sorry if I made you late getting back to your house,"

"No, it's fine," he assured her.

"But you live all the way at Lakeside!"

"Actually, I live on the road," he corrected. "Don't worry, I can get home just fine."

Kaurana look at the clock by the wall. "Are you sure?"

"You're _too _nice, sometimes," Dajan laughed. "I'll call you when I get back, okay? You'll probably be asleep by then though..."

"Kaurie! Is that you?!"

"Yeah, I'm home, Auntie!" Kaurana tried to yell back but her voice came out dry. It seemed to carry though because the sound of footsteps came closer.

Dajan grinned and raised an eyebrow at her. "Kaurie?"

"Don't call me that," she said automatically as Dajan plucked a stray pen from her backpack and took her hand. "Huh?"

"I'm giving you my number," he explained, writing it on her hand. "Now, give me yours," she took the pen obiedently and wrote it on his hand as her aunt appeared.

"Oh hello there!" she said, sounding delighted to see him. "Who's this?" Dajan looked at her in surprise - Kaurana and her aunt looked _nothing_ alike. While Kaurana had olive-skin and platinum-blonde hair and storm gray eyes, her aunt was fairer skinned with violet eyes and had long magenta hair tied at the end into a braid but the rest was loose. A golden tiara perched in her hair and she wore a flowing blue dress. If someone met them on the street no one would ever think they were related.

"This is my friend Dajan," Kaurana explained, listlessly. "He walked me home. Dajan, this is my Aunt Agatha,"

"Nice to meet you, Miss..."

"Steel," Kaurana supplied as Agatha flapped her hands.

"Oh no, call me Aggie! 'Steel' doesn't fit us at all!"

"Kaurana Steel?" Dajan said. Instead of answering, Kaurana yawned. "Go to bed," Dajan said automatically.

"Oh, Kaurie, are you tired?" Aggie seemed alarmed and immediately shooed her niece off. "Your mother would be appalled if I let you pass out on the floor! Go, go,"

"I'm going, I'm going..." she muttered shuffling off. "Bye, Dajan,"

"Get more sleep!" he called after her jokingly.

She waved at him and disappeared up the stairs.

"Thanks so much for walking Kaurie home," said Aggie. "I don't worry much about her but she can't fight properly if she's sleeply,"

"This town isn't too dangerous. But I didn't want her breaking her ankle in those boots," Dajan agreed. "I should go home myself,"

"Do you want a lift? Where do you live? It's getting dark,"

"I can get home fine," he assured her. "But I'll call when I get home,"

"Okay!" she said cheerfully. "Be safe and thank you again!" The phone rang somewhere inside the house. "Whoops! Have a good night, Dajan!" She closed the door and dashed off to answer the ringing phone.

Dajan turned to head back for the Forum and his bike, humming a tune under his breath as he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He looked up and smiled, seeing Kaurana waving at him from her window. He waved back before she smiled before drawing the curtains.

* * *

A/N: In my mind, Amoris exists someplace warm which is why the characters are never concerned about the cold.


	3. Home & Family

Posted: January 21, 2013

Disclaimer: I do not own MyCandyLove only the player character Kaurana belongs to me (sort of)

* * *

Home & Family

* * *

It was dark by the time, Dajan came to the end of the road leading to his house half-hidden in the forest. His put up his bike in the garage like he always did and took the porch stairs two at a time, flinging open the unlocked door, locking it behind him since it was after dark and they didn't want wild animals sneaking through the door.

"Ma, Dad, I'm home!" Dajan called, peeling off his sweater and hanging on the book by the door.

"Welcome home!" his mother called from the kitchen. "Next time, take your car!"

"I needed the exercise," he called back to his mother, taking out his cellphone.

"Welcome back!" his father shouted from upstairs.

Dajan laughed.

He hesitated – he had said he would call her when he got back home but she had also been sleepy. And he wasn't even sure if this was her house number or her cellphone number.

After a moment, he decided to call, reasoning that it was still early-ish in the evening. Inputting the phone number she had written on his palm (with painstaking neatness) into his phone, he dialed it, trying to commit her phone number to memory.

After a few rings she answered, her voice a confused mumble.

"...Hello...?"

"Sorry, if I woke you." he apologized. "It's Dajan,"

"It's okay...got home safe?"

"I told I would," he said teasingly.

Kaurana laughed lightly. "I know – thanks for calling though,"

"No problem. Sweet dreams,"

"You too. Night," She hung up, no doubt eager to get back to sleeping. Unoffended, Dajan walked into the kitchen where his mother was supervising the homework of his two younger siblings while she washed dishes.

"Hi, Daj!" his sister greeted him cheerfully.

"Hey, Akilah," he grinned, ruffling her hair as he passed and patting his brother's hair fondly. "Husani,"

"You're late," Husani said critically, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

"I'm a teenager – of course I'm late," he said dismissively.

"Excuses!"

Dajan waved him off, laughing. "I can do those, Ma," he offered.

"Thank you, Daj," she said gratefully, peeling off the gloves. "Were you calling someone?"

"A friend of mine just wanted to know I got home safe," Dajan explained, pulling the gloves on and rolling his sleeves up.

* * *

Kaurana borrowed under her covers – it sometimes got chilly at night and she often complained she wasn't built for the cold. She was grateful that the temperature in Amoris rarely seemed to dip below the sixties.

As her vision began to slide out of focus and her eyes began to drift shut, a sleepily smile crossed her face. Castiel was prickly, Ken was clingy, and Nathaniel was nice enough but he was a rather stringent follower of rules and it was sometimes stressful being nice to everyone. Not to mention his bitchy younger sister. One of these days, she was going to punch Amber and enjoy it. Leigh was always friendly when she visited the clothing store even if just to browse but she wouldn't stoop so low as to steal Rosalya's boyfriend and Lysander was rather quiet and kept to himself.

Dajan had been friendly and open from the start. She would admit she was attracted to his strangeness - he was different from the other boys of the school and a refresher - he was fun to hang out with and his teasing seem less like attacks than Castiel's and it wasn't so hard to avoid not offending him like it was with Nathaniel and he wasn't nearly as quiet as Lysander or -

Why do I keep comparing him with other guys? Kaurana. Now that she was in bed it seemed like she was wide-awake but her eyes were burning and her eyelids were fluttering.

The ring of her cellphone startled her and for five seconds she floundered in her sheets before tumbling out of bed and finding her phone in her backpack. Wondering who was calling this time of night - this time of night? it was only, what 7, 8? - she flipped the phone open, didn't recognize the number and pressed it to her ear.

"...Hello...?" she mumbled, fighting back a yawn.

_"Sorry, if I woke you."_ he apologized._ "It's Dajan,"_

Kaurana smiled brightly. "It's okay...got home safe?"

_"I told you I would,"_ he said teasingly.

Kaurana laughed lightly. "I know – thanks for calling though,"

_"No problem. Sweet dreams,"_

"You too. Night," She hung up quickly, a little afraid he would say something else, and used her hands to crawl back to the bed, put her phone under her pillow and bundled under the covers.

* * *

"Rise and shine..." Kaurana pulled her covers over her head as the curtains were thrown open and the sun began to peek through.

"Don't wanna..."

"Now, now. Don't you want to see the day through, little sister of mine?"

"By two years!" Kaurana said defensively, sticking an arm out of the covers and displaying two fingers. "And not now - tomorrow,"

"Today's a school day,"

"Don't care,"

Her sister abruptly grabbed the blankets and expertly tugged them causing Kaurana to roll out of bed, tumbling to the floor. Kaurana did not move.

"Go 'way," she said, curling up into a ball and using her arm to shield her eyes from the sun.

"But it'll be so much fun!" Rosalya stood over Kaurana smiling and her smile turned more... mischievous.

"What?" Kaurana asked.

"Well, I was sitting in the shop with Leigh just yesterday and I saw the most interesting thing..." Rosalya explained. "It's a shame - I was kind of hoping you and Lysander would warm to each other..."

Kaurana sat up so fast, her vision went cross-eyed as the events of yesterday came back - seeing Dajan for the first time in ... awhile, her almost complete incoherent, him escorting her home.

"You evil woman! You're blackmailing me!"

"Yes I rather suppose I am. Though don't sit up so fast next time - you looked ready to pass out,"

"Who's fault is that?!"

"Girls! No fighting!" Agatha called from downstairs.

"I'm getting Kaurana out of bed!" Rosalya shouted. "Well, come on, little sister," she teased. "Do you want some water?"

Kaurana sighed. "Sure," her sister smiled serenely and walked out her long purple nightgown fluttering then she turned around. "But I want you to tell me all about that nice boy okay?"

Kaurana sighed. "Fine..."

Rosalya beamed and left the room. Grumbling, Kaurana started to get up, muttering about evil older sisters.

* * *

I wrote this awhile ago actually and forgot about it. :P

Rosalya and Kaurana are sisters here primarily because my player character also has platinum blonde hair, though hers is darker. :P Hope you enjoyed!


	4. Disinterested in Girl Talk

Posted: March 18, 2013, Monday

I wrote this awhile ago. Just polishing it up and posting it here. Helps me relax as I attempt to get my thoughts together.

* * *

Disinterested in 'Girl Talk'

* * *

"So who do you like?" Melody asked.

Kaurana blinked when Rosalya playfully batted her with a pillow to get her attention. Kaurana just turned her head and blinked again. "What?"

Melody & Capucine giggled while Iris and Rosalya just looked amused. Violette played with her pillow. "I said..." said Melody patiently. "Who do you like?"

"As in one of the boys?" she asked.

"Yes!"

"There's a lot of boys at our school," Kaurana said coyly as she reclined against the foot of Melody's bed with a pillow tucked behind her. She was clad in white on green qipao inspired pajamas of cotton. "You'll have to be more specific,"

Melody huffed impatiently and Rosalya stepped in. "I think you know - the boys you hang out with most often,"

"I don't hang out with any boys!" Kaurana protested.

"Sure you do," Iris said.

"Not outside school anyway" Kaurana corrected. "But if you insist - Nathaniel, Castiel and Lysander - they're the ones I associate with most often besides Ken and he's gone," *And Dajan,* she added mentally. *Who doesn't even go to our school*

"I've always thought Castiel was...prickly..." Violette muttered almost to herself.

"Yes, thank you!"

The girls laughed at Kaurana's overenthusiastic agreement and she flopped back on her pillow and allowed her pile of sheets to drape over her.

"So, who do you like?" Melody prodded.

"Who do you like?"

"She asked you first" Capucine said smugly. "Don't turn it around,"

"Yes - don't turn it around Kaura," Rosalya agreed and Kaurana glared at her.

"Aren't we suppose to be sisters?" she complained tugging her silver locks which was a darker silver than Rosalya's - more of a silvery storm-gray color.

"Sisters tease each other all the time," the older girl replied, smiling serenely.

Kaurana sighed. "Traitor. Nathaniel's a good conversationalist - Castiel and me seem to be more confrontational than anything and Lysander's rather quiet. I don't think like any of them in the way you mean,"

"I think you and Lysander would get on rather well," Rosalya interjected.

"Of course you would say that," Kaurana was well aware of her sister's recent attempts to coax her into a relationship - of the friendly or romantic variety, either was welcome - with Lysander and she was %100 sure it was because of Leigh.

"What about..." Capucine looked thoughtful. "That odd boy with the swirly glasses?"

"Ken? Long gone, annoying and clingy," Kaurana sighed. "I do wish I hadn't been so mean to him but being nice seemed to encourage him too much. He *followed* me from my other school! It's just too much,"

"Well, he's definitely loyal," Melody chuckled.

"I still write him sometimes," Iris volunteered and Kaurana raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Yeah, he asks how you're doing -"

"Of course he does,"

"Where did he go?"

"Military school," Iris & Kaurana said.

"He says the training's really intense. If he does well, his father will let him come back to Sweet Amoris,"

"Why would any father like that let his son go to a school called 'Sweet Amoris'?" Kaurana wondered. "Hey, what's his address?"

"Ah ha!"

"I just want to apologize for being so mean to him," Kaurana explained, giving Melody a look.

"Can I get a piece of paper?" Iris asked and Melody found one and a pen to give her.

"Thanks," As Iris wrote down the address, Capucine turned to Violette.

"What about you Vi?" she asked, turning the conversation to Violette. The girl huddled deeper into her pillow muttering to herself.

"Well...there was this one..."

Rosalya cast a side-long glance at Kaurana and smiled. "What about Dajan, little sister?"

Kaurana blinked as if she was caught in headlights and to Violette's immense relief, the conversation swerved back to Kaurana's love life as all eyes redirected at the younger platinu haired girl.

"Who's Dajan?" Melody asked, leaning forward as Kaurana buried her face in her pillows with a groan of annoyance.

"Rosa, you are a horrible traitor. A traitor, I tell you,"

"Don't keep us in suspense," she urged.

"You're executing your revenge,"

"What revenge?" Rosalya said loftily.

"Never mind," Kaurana muttered, realizing if she said anything else, she'd just dig herself into a deeper hole. She sank into her pillows in an attempt to ignore the other girls. Iris handed her the paper, ruining her attempts.

"Who's Dajan?" Melody pressed.

"Don't mind her - Kaurana barely noticed boys before she came here." said Rosalya. "She's still getting use to the idea of 'girl talk'."

"But you're sisters," Cacupine said in confusion.

"We grew up together but I came to live with Aunt Agatha two years ago," Rosalya explained. "I was getting sick of the city life,"

"And they decided to go jet-setting around the world and left me here," Kaurana moaned.

"Which brings us back to the topic at hand - Dajan?"

"I will say nothing," Kaurana huffed. "He's a friend. I play basketball with him. Nothing to tell,"

The other girls looked disappointed.

"Don't be ridiculous." said Rosalya. "He's such a gentleman - he even walked you home the other day when you couldn't even stay awake,"

All eyes turned towards Kaurana and they were startled when she abruptly stood up, scattering blankets about.

"Let me know when you're done prying into people's personal lives." she said loftily. "Because this is just ridiculous and cliché and I refuse to take part in this desperate attempt to see romance everywhere and make others squirm when you attempt to make them discuss such things." And with those words, she stalked out of the room, evading Rosalya's attempts to stop her by weaving and dancing around her and out of the door.

"Huh," Melody said in the silence after her departure. "Is she celibate or something?"

"Disinterested, I suppose," Iris said.

"I'm going with her," Violette said, scurrying after her.

* * *

_Despite being a girl, I know nothing about sleepovers or gossiping about guys. The closest I came was scribbling my thoughts on the topic a piece of paper and handing it to my friends so they could read it._

_Not much Dajan in this piece but what do you expect?_

_But never fear - there will be more._

_Bonus: It is my headcanon that Violette is interested in Jade._


End file.
